


Walmart

by Egg24



Series: Wet Dream [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Walmart, late night bonding, late night store trips, midnight shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "What are you talking about? I just saved you from that creep!""Are you saying because I'm a women I automatically need saving?""Jesus women, you really know how to push my buttons don't you?"





	Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I've done a lot of my bonding with people on late night trips to Walmart.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome as always!  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Wallys stomach growled for the sixth time in the last ten minutes, he threw the covers back sighing. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he ate, so despite his exhaustion he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise the lights were on and the fridge was open.

"Midnight snack?" he asked to the unknown person who was behind the door.

"Jesus Christ," Artemis slammed the fridge startled by him, "don't sneak up on people." 

"Okay sorry," he rolled his eyes walking past her to open the cabinets.

"What are you even doing up?"

"Same as you, midnight snack," Wally answered reaching over her to look in another cabinet.

"Good luck with that, because there is nothing to eat here," she sighed leaning against the counter.

"Well...do you wanna go to Walmart?"

"Go to the store at midnight?" she paused as if she was thinking, Wally was fully prepared for her to give him a huge lecture. "Okay, just let me get dressed," she went back to her room leaving Wally.

She returned dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt as she was pulling on a pair of sneakers she looked up at him.

"Are you going to get dressed or just stand there looking stupid?" she asked, he looked down and remembered that he was wearing only pajama bottoms.

"Oh right, be back in a flash," he smiled cheekily while she groaned, he sped to his room and threw on a shirt grabbing a pair of sneakers on his way out. "Ready!" he smiled at her, she rolled her eyes in return heading towards the zeta tubes.

"So genius how are we getting all the way to the store?" the blonde asked her arms crossed over her chest. He smirked scooping her up in his arms and zooming to the store, when they got there Artemis struggled out of his arms and hit him in the chest.

"What? You asked," he defended himself.

"Warn me next time you're going to do that," she snapped trying to catch her breath.

"Okay sorry beautiful," he chuckled leading the way into the mostly vacant Walmart. "So first on the list, ice cream!" he stated as she got a cart.

"Let's just make this trip fast, I'm hungry," Artemis brushed a few stray hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, even at Walmart at one in the morning.

"Okay I'll go get ice cream, you can get what you want and we'll meet in the chips!" 

"Just hurry up, I don't want to be out for much longer," the archer replied dismissively heading in the opposite direction of him.

Wally walked to the chip section with three different containers of ice cream in his hands, Artemis was there looking extremely uncomfortable towards the guy who was too close to her.

"C'mon beautiful, why don't you just give me your number?"

"Because I'm not interested, and don't call me beautiful," she wasn't even looking at him or giving any indication that she was interested, but still the guy pressed on.

"What are you? Some prude?" the guy spat, Wally saw this as his opportunity to swoop in and save the day.

"Hey babe, I couldn't decide on what ice cream to get so I got three," he dumped the ice cream containers in the cart and kissed Artemis on the cheek. "Do we have a problem here?" he smiled at the creepy guy who still was standing there, the guy left without another word.

"Are you serious?" Artemis shoved the arm that Wally had put around her off.

"What are you talking about? I just saved you from that creep!"

"Are you saying because I'm a women I automatically need saving?" her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows raised gave the indication that this question was not meant to be answered.

"Jesus women, you really know how to push my buttons don't you?" he raked his finger through his hair tugging a little.

"Let's just go check out," she huffed throwing a bag of doritos into the cart.

While they were in the checkout line, the creepy guy had made a reappearance. Wally put his arm around Artemis again and planted a kiss on her forehead, she glared up at him and he just smiled making her roll her eyes.

"So are you lugging me and all of this crap to the cave?" she asked as the exited the store her arms full of bags.

"I know you're being sarcastic but yes that's exactly what I'm going to do!" he picked her up before she had a chance to complain or protest and sped back to the cave.

"Seriously?" she asked once again out of breath as he placed her back on the ground.

Ten minutes later they were both sat on the couch with snacks spread around them and an episode of Bobs Burgers playing.

"You definitely remind me of Gene," 

"How in the hell am I like Gene?"

"Bottomless pit, gross, and annoying, need I say more?"

"Ha ha you're hilarious Arty," Wally rolled his eyes taking another bite of ice cream, he looked over at her again. More strands of hair had fallen out of her ponytail, she looked as pretty as ever.

"What are you staring at Kid Idiot?" her eyes hadn't left the TV.

"You're beautiful you know that?" she glared at him, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was angry.

"Shut up," she scoffed her cheeks turning red as she looked back at the TV, he smirked putting his arm across her shoulders.

"I think I'll call it a night," Artemis cleared her throat standing up and starting to clean up the mess of snacks they'd gotten.

"Oh okay," he started helping her put everything away in the kitchen, when everything was cleaned up, they stood for a moment in the kitchen, unsure of what to do.

"Uh I guess I'll just go-" Wally stopped her backing her against the wall with his hands on the wall on either side of her head. 

He kissed her strong and deliberate, her lips were as soft as he'd imagined. For a moment he panicked when she didn't respond, she sighed deeply kissing him back. Her hands moved to tangle into his hair tugging slightly. He pulled away looking at her for a moment, her eyes flutter open and she let out a breath.

"I...goodnight," he excused himself quickly retreating into his room leaving a very confused Artemis in his wake.

He was becoming crazy about her and it was confusing how he could go from fighting with her to wanting to just kiss her. It was in that moment Wallace Rudolph West knew that he was completely and utterly fucked.


End file.
